Pakled
, a Pakled male.]] :"We are smart." ::- Grebnedlog ( ) The Pakleds were a heavyset humanoid species native to the Alpha Quadrant. To the casual observer the Pakleds appear to be intellectually challenged, especially in their verbal skills. However, despite the marked lack of intellect they proved to be far more cunning than they appeared, and used their innocuous appearance to deceive other races. Overview The Pakleds' own technology (and, it seems, their intellectual development) was significantly less advanced than that of many other spacefaring races. According to Lt Cmdr. Data, it remained "a genuine curiosity how they ever mastered the rudiments of space travel." They were driven by their unwillingness to develop technological knowledge on their own, desiring to instantly gain the power that other cultures enjoy. They therefore tried to acquire technology from other species, generally by theft.( ) In 2365, a Pakled transport named Mondor sent out a Mayday in the Rhomboid Dronegar sector 006 in order to lure in other ships whose technology could then be stolen. They were offered assistance by the , who lent the Pakleds their chief engineer, Geordi La Forge, to help fix their ship. The Pakleds kidnapped La Forge, but eventually returned him after the Enterprise demonstrated its "force" with a harmless pyrotechnic display involving the Bussard collectors. ( ) In 2366, a Pakled trade ship found and retrieved Lore after he had drifted in space for nearly two years. ( ) ]] In the search for the Duras sisters, Lursa and B'Etor, in 2370, the USS Enterprise entered the Kalla system, which lies within Pakled space. ( ) In late 2370, the Pakleds crossed the Demilitarized Zone to supply the Cardassians with a shipment of retro-viral vaccines. ( ) Pakleds frequently visited Deep Space 9 and were likely to be found at Quark's or on the Promenade. (e.g., ) When Major Kira was paying Kubus Oak a visit in DS9's holding cell in 2370, a Pakled was seen in the background, sitting in another cell. ( ) Two Pakleds visited Deep Space 9 during the strike of the employees of Quark's in 2372. Alongside a Bolian woman they were almost the only guests in the establishment. ( ) List of Pakleds ;Named: *Grebnedlog *Reginod ;Unnamed: *Unnamed Pakleds Appendices Appearances * ** **''A person wearing a Pakled costume can be seen in the bar on Ronara Prime in , however, he lacks the unique Pakled facial features.'' * DS9 (background extras): ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background Director Les Landau, who introduced the Pakled in their first appearance, . recalls, "What I had to deal with was a race of people who ''appeared to be dimwitted and unattractive, but yet had a need for things to make themselves sufficient. I didn't want them to appear silly, foolish or unrealistic, or rather unbelievable, so it was a constant self-conscious awareness to keep them threatening yet simple." (The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine'' Vol. 21, p. 42) In the original script for , the android B-4 was taken from his homeworld by the Pakleds. He was ultimately deemed useless and was traded to the Bolians. Apocrypha A ship of Pakleds was featured on the PC game Star Trek: Klingon, in which Gowron coaxed the Pakled captain to come over to his ship to explain why he could not come over to his ship. In Star Trek Online, Pakleds are a playable race for Starfleet, which may indicate they have become a member of the Federation. Visually, the Pakleds are a lot less bulky than in Star Trek canon. Pakleds are also one of the races that can be discovered in the PC game Star Trek: The Next Generation - Birth of the Federation. External link * de:Pakled es:Pakleds nl:Pakled Category:Species